Obsession
by AnonymousZombiegirl
Summary: Zero gets abducted by Kaname and gets thrown into another world entirely.
1. Prologue

**Pairings: **Mainly Kaname x Zero, together with many other pairings further along the story.

**Warnings: **Au. Hardcore BDSM, non-con, yaoi, lemons. Read only at your own risk.

**Disclaimer: **Vampire Knight will never belong to me, they belong to their creator Hino Matsuri.

**Prologue**

Zero was a young boy, only seventeen years old and just done with his first year of high school. Now, he was looking forward to the seven weeks of holiday all by himself, before starting his second year.

He had rented a small house out in the woods, far away from everything. Miles to the nearest town. It was, said shortly, in the middle of nowhere, and he'd told his friends back home that he wanted a quiet holiday without any visitors or disturbers. He hadn't given his address to anyone to make sure that he could be absolutely alone. He'd even brought a huge box of blood tablets so he didn't have to drive to town to get any.

When he arrived at the small house, everything was just as he'd wanted it. Thatch, old-fashioned walls, wooden floors, stove… Shortly the best little house anyone could wish for if they were going to be spending a long holiday alone, walking in the woods and reading books.

The first week went and Zero couldn't grow tired of his small house and charming surroundings. One morning, when he looked out of the window, the sun was shining extremely bright and he decided to go for a long walk, bringing some lunch to really be able to stay out for long. Since sunlight didn't disturb him, due to his low level, it was easy for him to enjoy the sun.

After walking for some hours, he wanted to watch the woods from nature's side and decided to leave the small path and go through the trees. Minutes later, he was hopelessly lost. All the paths he crossed looked like each other. In what felt like many hours, he searched for the right one, but had to realize that he was just confusing himself even more. He got longer and longer away from the house.

As darkness crept closer, so did the panic travelling up his back, but then, he spotted light between the trees. He followed and with relief understood that he'd stumbled upon another house.

Zero hurried to the front door and knocked. A young man opened, surprised to see him. Zero could immediately feel his hunter instincts touch him, informing him that this was a vampire of high status. A pureblood. The man either way welcomed Zero inside, gave him some food and let him use the bathroom. It was only when Zero came out and stood in the living room together with him, that the hunter really had time to notice how he looked. High, dark-haired, pale skinned and slender, although it was clear that he was strong. He was without a doubt both beautiful, alluring and sexy. But his smile was false and Zero didn't like his eyes. His aura shone with arrogance and something else, something Zero couldn't quite place. He noticed that the pureblood observed him and that that arrogant bastard certainly liked what he saw.

Zero had always seen himself as being good-looking, although he didn't care much. Short hair in an unusual and beautiful silvery color, slender but strong and a nice figure, that wasn't in any way covered by the walking suit he was wearing. The pureblood almost swallowed him with his eyes and Zero decided that he didn't want to stay in this house more than a second too much. But he was also well aware that there was no way he could find back without this man's help, so for the mean time, he decided to be nice and polite.

The pureblood suggested that he could sleep in the guestroom and Zero thanked yes, after having checked that the door could be locked. "Do you want a glass of wine?" the pureblood asked politely, but he kindly answered no, getting a glass of juice instead. There was no way in hell that he wanted to have alcohol in the blood while being with this man.

When he'd drunk the juice, it hit him how incredibly tired he was. He could barely hold his eyes open, so he quickly said goodnight and retired to the guestroom. He turned around, wanting to lock the door, but the key was suddenly gone. Removed. He wanted to go back in and ask for it, but his legs led him over to the bed as if controlled by their own will. They gave up for his weight and he tumbled on top of the bed. Screw keys, he didn't care. He was too tired.

**A/N:** What did you guys think? I'm almost done with chapter two, so I'll post that soon. Tomorrow maybe or perhaps even later today.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Zero woke up to the wildest headache he'd ever had. It felt as if he'd drunk four bottles of vodka and then three bottles of gin. It took quite some time before he could think clearly. He most certainly weren't in the guestroom anymore. It looked more like a basement. A nice, warm basement. He couldn't spot a single window and the only door was the staircase, leading upstairs. A single light bulb lit the room.

When he wanted to turn around to see what was behind him, he discovered that that was impossible. His arms were attached to a broomstick with black leather straps on his wrists, elbows and shoulders. The broomstick was attached to the wall behind with small hinges in each end. They could be opened, but for now, they were locked with a small spilt. Over his stomach and thighs, there was similar leather straps, holding him close to the wall behind, which had a black carpet to keep his body separated from the cold stone wall. On his feet, there were leather cuffs, attached to a 75 cm long pole, keeping his legs spread. He was naked.

He tried to scream, but the only noise escaping his mouth was silent and muffled sounds. A ball gag was held in place inside his mouth, stopping all such ideas.

The panic clawed at him and he turned, desperate to break free. He had to acknowledge that he was stuck. Afraid, exhausted and infuriated, he sank together and waited.

He didn't have to wait long.

Shortly afterwards, the door upstairs opened and the pureblood walked down to him. Zero was confused. Why didn't he know this man's name even? When he came closer, he leaned in towards Zero and whispered into his ear. "I don't hope you've got too much of a headache. It was quite strong, the thing I gave you. You like being here? Of course you do. Soon, you'll love it."

The pureblood lead his hand down to Zero's lap and slowly put his hand around him. The hunter shuddered lightly and tried to pull away, but the straps made sure to hold him in place. With his free hand, the other vampire began pinching his nibbles, while greedily kissing down his neck. He only pulled away for air. "You're so beautiful, Zero." How the hell did he know Zero's name, when the hunter didn't have the slightest idea of his? Zero didn't remember telling the pureblood his name yesterday.

"Are you hungry?" Zero's stomach growled at the same time and he felt how hungry he was, nodding slightly. A small smile played in the corner of the pureblood's mouth. "Good. Now listen. From now on, you'll only get something to eat after voluntarily sucking me. I decide for how long. And if I don't think you do a good enough job, you won't get something either way. Were you hungry?" The smile returned, intensified as Zero violently shook his head.

"Too bad. But don't worry, you will be." With that said, he turned and left.

Zero was left alone, confused, degraded and humiliated. Who was he? And how had he learned Zero's name? He waited for hours. Lastly, the pureblood reentered. He gave the hunter a quiet stroke and asked again if he was hungry. Desperate, he shook his head and the other vampire left him alone once again.

-000-

For the duration of an entire day, Zero was left alone. The vampire didn't even look to him, which was hard. He knew the small house's owner and had been visiting at the time Zero had called to rent it. When the hunter had arrived, he had spied on him. He had a thing for ex-humans, but the last four, he'd accidentally killed when he tried to turn them, and so he was now on the lookout for an already turned one. And Zero should be the lucky one.

He'd tried coming up with a plan that should draw the ex-human to his house without causing suspicion and without telling anyone, but he hadn't come up with anything yet. He still recalled the surprise he'd felt when he'd opened the door and found Zero, literally speaking, standing on his doorstep. How lucky could he be?

Now, Zero should become tender, then he should be broken and then he should be enjoyed.

**A/N **So now that the story has moved into place, what do you guys think? I'd be very glad if you would leave a little comment! Next chapter very soon, possibly tomorrow or later today!

Also, thanks so much for all the lovely comments that have been submitted already! They make me so happy!


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Zero didn't have anything else to kill time with than speculating. But the more he speculated, the more confused he got. He had hundreds of questions and incredibly sparse answers. But one thing, he knew. He couldn't continue with this determined starvation, it exhausted him more than he'd care to admit, and if he wanted to have any hope of finding a way out, he couldn't allow himself to be so weak. But the way to the food was definitely not welcome. But perhaps, if that bastard loosened Zero's bonds, he could take the pureblood with his pants down and escape. It was a small chance, but he had to try.

The little sleep he got was disturbed and full of bad dreams, so when the pureblood looked to him the next day, he was disoriented, confused, infuriated and exhausted.

"Still not hungry?" The question was asked with as much compassion as possible. Desperate, Zero nodded very slowly. "That was good. I was beginning to think that you'd starve yourself. And we can't have that, can we?"

While he talked, he loosened the straps over Zero's thighs and stomach. Afterwards, he took the spilt out of the hinges, opening them and lifted the broomstick off them, while holding on tightly. Zero's legs collapsed under him when there wasn't anything to hold him standing any more. When he was on his knees, the pureblood again lifted the broomstick to the wall and hooked it into some lower hinges that Zero hadn't noticed before. There, he locked the broomstick. Then, he removed the ball gag and looked into the hunter's eyes.

"Then ask nicely." Zero stared disbelievingly up at him, but the pureblood's gaze was steely. "What should I call you? I don't even know your name, even though you apparently know mine."

"Well, that's actually right," he answered hesitantly. "I'm Kaname. Ask me nicely about it." Zero breathed deeply a couple of times and bit his lower lip. He sent the pureblood above him a glare, before slowly mumbling. "Can I suck you, Kaname?"

Some seconds passed. As if Kaname was discussing something with himself. "I'm sure that you can do that better, Zero. It didn't sound convincing at all." Shocked, Zero opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before blurting out. "Sweet, nice Kaname, can't you please allow me to suck you?" He really hoped that he'd done a good enough job. It was really too humiliating to do this. "Well, I guess I can, when you ask so nicely," Kaname smiled.

Kaname stood up, undid the button in his pants and pulled it out. He was already hard and quite big, Zero was shocked. It was just before he doubted that he could actually do it. He looked away when the pureblood silently laughed at his consternation. Zero'd never been with a man before, let alone such a sick freak. Kaname stepped closer and forced Zero's head closer. "Suck it."

The hunter opened the mouth slowly and Kaname forced his way in. Zero had to repress the nauseous feelings he had when he started sucking. "I don't think you're trying to please me hard enough, Zero. Remember that you'll have to do a good job in order to get food."

He started moving his tongue in small circles around it and then took as much as possible inside, sucking hard. Kaname gasped lightly. With closed eyes, Zero let go of it and then moved further in, lightly squeezing one of his balls with the tongue. The pureblood's gasping got louder. Ever since Zero had arrived to his house, he'd been constantly hard and now, he could finally be rewarded for his patience.

Zero moved back to it and licked around it. Then, he swallowed again, mostly because he felt that he would throw up if he didn't have something to stop it. He started moving his head back and forth and Kaname gasped higher and higher until lastly, the hunter could feel small contraptions in it. The pureblood held Zero's head over it when he came, forcing the hunter to swallow it. Zero gagged and convulsed in disgust.

When Kaname came back to his senses, he sat down on his knees in front of Zero, kissed him and lightly nuzzled his nibbles. Much against his will, Zero felt a beginning heath inside. There was no way that he was turned on by this bastard's hands!

When Kaname moved his hand down in Zero's lap, he felt it too and smiled knowingly. He pumped the hunter slowly a couple of times and a small gasp escaped Zero, before he could stop it. Kaname lightly blew in his ear, while still pumping in his lap and touching his nibble.

Zero felt in disgust how his body betrayed him. He didn't have any control over himself. Now, he couldn't sit still any longer, he moved his hips closer and Kaname read the signals right. He pumped harder and faster, while squeezing the hunter's nibbles and kissing him on the mouth for the first time. Hard. But in his aroused state, Zero just kissed him back with just as much force, not being able to concentrate on anything but Kaname's fingers around him. Suddenly the feelings, the rhythm and the heat got too much to handle and he came violently, the aftershock sending spikes of pleasure down his spine.

When he regained focus, Kaname was gone, but he soon returned with a tray, a glass of water and a high table. "Do you prefer standing or sitting, while you eat?" Standing or sitting? When he just got some food, Zero could have been swimming. But he'd rather sit. Kaname placed the table in height with Zero's face, then loosened one of the hunter's arms, still having his elbow and shoulder bound. "You'll get ten minutes." And then, the pureblood left him alone.

Ten minutes alone with one hand free. Quickly, Zero swallowed the water, and then turned his attention towards his bonds. He fought for several minutes, but no matter how much he turned, he couldn't reach the other locks. He could have cried of disappointment if Zero hadn't been the kind of person to calm himself down and ignore the tears. It was just in time that he controlled himself, a second later the door opened and Kaname came down to him, looking confused at the plate.

"I thought you were hungry. Oh, well." He had the ball gag in hand and quickly refastened it in the hunter's mouth before Zero had time to protest. Then, he fastened the hand and again attached the broomstick to the highest hinges, afterwards securing Zero's stomach and thighs, before smiling and leaving him alone with his hunger.

What a fool he'd been! How could he have believed that Kaname would let him be alone if there was even the smallest chance that he could escape? And he hadn't even eaten any of the food he had to suck the bastard to get. The chances that he wanted Zero to suck him again before tomorrow were slim. He'd just gotten release and there would go some time before he was needy again.

Zero's thoughts travelled and surprisingly, he found himself thinking of Kaname's hands on his body. He was hit by a massive wave of guilt and humiliation. How could he be turned on by anyone under these circumstances? And even by this free-going psychopath who locked normal people up in his basement? Zero wasn't pleased by this situation in any way. He'd never been as angry with himself before as now.

-00-

Kaname sat in a chair in the living room upstairs. He was in a good mood, his plan had succeed beyond all expectations. Leaving Zero alone with a free hand instead of hand-feeding him as firstly planned had been a brilliant idea. The hunter had used all the time on getting loose, without luck of course, and now, Kaname could with a clear conscience leave Zero alone until tomorrow where he would be more than willing to suck it.

He sat the alarm to three hours later. He still had to remember second part of his plan.

**A/N **Like it?


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Kaname awoke with a small jolt when the alarm on his phone rang. He stood up slowly and then went for the basement door.

Zero had never been this hungry in his entire life. If it hadn't been for the broomstick, he'd collapsed long ago. He awoke from his slumber when the door opened and the pureblood came down to him. Zero hoped that he'd already regained his lust, in order for the hunter to get something to eat, but one look at his pants quickly ended that hope.

When Kaname came all up close, Zero tried looking up at him with pleading eyes despite his hatred towards this man, since the ball gag effectively stopped all communication. Kaname coldly ignored Zero's eyes, but stood all up close with him again. The pureblood started kissing his neck and face, touch his nibbles and he moved his knee in to the exact right position between the hunter's legs.

Zero couldn't move away although he almost gasped of disgust. After a few moments he started relaxing, but in the second his emotional walls came down, he started feeling how all of Kaname's touches ran like small lightening down to a certain place on him. When the pureblood bowed down and suddenly sucked on a nibble, a small electric jolt went through Zero's body. He continued sucking, at the same time moving a hand down in the hunter's lab, letting skilled fingers find all the right places.

When he noticed the sweat on Zero's body, he got down in a sitting position and lightly touched Zero's manhood. His tongue tensed and then, he ran it lightly over it. That was too much for Zero, he couldn't stand still. He tried pressing himself closer to Kaname's tongue, but the straps were too tight. He could do nothing, nothing but waiting for the moment where Kaname would let him finish. The pureblood continued for a few moments longer, but then his tongue got more craving, pressing harder against Zero's flesh, while his fingers started touching between the hunter's buttocks.

For the second time that day, Zero was completely gone of arousal. He gasped highly of excitement behind the gag and he felt how he got closer and closer to his climax. Just in the second he thought he'd achieved it, Kaname pulled away and stood up. The pureblood quickly kissed his neck. "See you tomorrow." He smiled and was gone.

Zero stood back. "Nmo! Comne bafk!" He was so close to his climax that he'd forgotten everything about the ball gag. He'd even forgotten how cruel he thought the pureblood was. He just wanted Kaname to return and complete what he'd started. Zero tried turning around to see if he in any way could make himself finish, but because of the stick between his legs, there wasn't much he could do.

Around half an hour, he stood as if on needles before he was capable of falling slightly down again. But it took even longer before he could fall back to his already natural state of slumber.

Kaname mumbled a small melody when he went to bed again. He was quite pleased with today's achievements. The hunger would exhaust Zero further and he knew he could turn the hunter on. These things would help him achieve his plan. All in all a very satisfying day.

Zero awoke when he heard Kaname coming down the stairs. He came closer, still ignoring Zero's silent prayer. He touched, teased, squeezed and pressed all over the hunter's body until he was close once again. And then again, he pulled away and left. Zero was too frustrated to think clearly. He just longed for the pureblood and his fingers.

Later, he came down again. "Are you hungry today?" The question was answered by a quick nodding and he loosened the straps over thighs and stomach, lifting the broomstick to the lowest hinges. Then, he unzipped and pulled it out. Once again, Zero had to beg for permission to suck him. This time it longer time, since he wasn't hard from the beginning and slowly, Zero felt his jaws grow numb. But he was shocked when Kaname reached down and roughly squeezed both nibbles simultaneously. He felt the arousal touch him immediately and was quickly ashamed of his wish to be done by the pureblood. None the less, he continued sucking – he didn't have much choice with Kaname forcing his head down over it – and suddenly the pureblood held around his head, while coming.

He stood up, zipped his pants and got the table and the food. A good, solid breakfast of oatmeal, toast and yogurt. "Today you'll stand up and eat and I'll be down here with you. It won't do if you eat nothing again, now can it? You've still only got ten minutes."

He helped the hunter stand, refastened him and then freed his one hand. He'd readjusted the table to be right in front of a standing Zero.

Zero had just gotten a single mouthful of oatmeal inside, when he again felt Kaname's hands in his lap. He tried ignoring the pureblood, while he continued eating, but slowly, his touches became more and more craving. Zero'd already been turned on more than once today, without getting release, so it was easy for Kaname. The hunter got carried away of his racking and exploring touches. Zero forgot eating and when Kaname again pressed harder, he couldn't hold a small scream of excitement back. Kaname bowed in over and kissed him, the kiss getting answered back immediately. Zero couldn't move, only hope that Kaname would let him come this time.

The pureblood squeezed, pressed, bit, pulled and licked all over Zero's body at once and the hunter felt the wave intensify, when he suddenly pulled away and went to a small side table where he turned off the phone that had started ringing.

"Your ten minutes are up. And you still haven't eaten. What a tough boy." He half-grinned of his own joke. It was only when he started pulling the table away from the hunter that Zero got enough back to his senses that he was able to do something. "No! No! You can't do that!"

"Of course I can," he answered. "But perhaps we can make a deal? What about… Either you get something to eat or also you'll get permission to release. The thing you don't choose, you won't get the rest of today. So, if you choose to come, you won't get any food for the rest of the day and if you choose to eat, I'll come down to you every hour, drive you up to the edge, then stop and leave you alone. So… Which one?"

Zero was very unsure. He was still on edge after that bastard's last round, so the arousal had a strong grip in him, but at the same time, he wasn't sure he could take another day without food. On the other side, a day with round after round without finishing would be something near torture. But he remembered that he had to eat to stay clear in mind.

"I'd like something to eat. But won't you at least leave me alone while I eat?"

"Yes, of course," he answered while putting the table back in front of Zero. The hunter ate everything he could find and still didn't feel full. But at least, he'd gotten a little bit. Kaname stood up, went to the hunter's side and refastened the ball gag in his mouth. "Now, it's time for the next part of our deal."

**A/N **What did you guys think?


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Zero hang from his straps in exhaustion. Kaname had been down with him for the 24. time now, since they made that deal. An entire day, where he'd been so, so close to coming time and time again, but without getting over the edge. The last couple of times, Kaname barely had to touch the hunter before he was close. He'd never been more confused in his life. He couldn't understand how he could be turned on by this situation, but there was nothing to do. Just hope that Kaname soon would show him mercy.

Kaname stood up from the chair he was sitting in again and went downstairs. When he went down the stairs, he could faintly smell the sweet scent of Zero in the basement and he knew that he could make the hunter do almost everything now. With a fitting reward of course.

"Well Zero… Ready for another round?" he asked maliciously. The hunter shook his head, he'd only just calmed down from last time. It was clear that he tried to look pleading, but the hatred wouldn't leave his eyes and Kaname didn't like that. "Not? But you enjoy it so much. Well, maybe it's time for a new deal, hmm?" He removed the ball gag.

"Either, we continue like we did the last 24 hours or I let you come out of the basement and then you obey my every command. What do you say?"

"Will you let me finish?" Zero asked, a bit too quickly. Kaname gave him an arrogant smile. "That will require a splendid behavior. But if you do everything I say without wakening my anger, then yes." Zero didn't need to think twice. "Then loosen me."

Kaname loosened the straps around stomach and thighs. Then he disappeared for a moment before returning, carrying a big, black piece of hard plastic under the arm. When checking further, it was an eroded figure of a naked man, looking slightly like a massive thigh-short training suit. It could be opened in one side, which Kaname did before closing it around Zero's body. He locked it in the side with two hinges, securing it with two padlocks.

The figure was very close to Zero's body. It went from just above his nibbles to just below his buttocks. Because the plastic was hard, it was impossible to even stick a finger in between the plastic and Zero's body. Then, Kaname loosened Zero's arms from the broomstick and the hunter screamed when the blood rushed back. Once he'd gotten used to his new corset, he waited for further instructions from Kaname.

The pureblood was watching him in fascination. "That corset only makes you even more beautiful, Zero," he said. When he'd looked at the hunter for a couple of minutes, he focused on his face once again. "Okay. Here's the new rules… One: From now on you'll only address me as master. Two: The word no doesn't exist in your vocabulary. Three: You shall ask permission about everything. And I mean EVERYTHING. Four: You mustn't try to satisfy yourself without my permission. Five: You mustn't try to escape. You won't be able to either way. Any disobedience will be punished in the harshest way possible. Any questions?"

"No, Kaname…" Zero hesitantly said. He gasped when he received a sharp slap on the cheek. "No, WHAT?" Kaname echoed.

"No master," Zero answered sarcastically, wringing on the name. "That was much better."

**A/N **Yeah, I know this chapter was very short, but the next will be longer, I promise.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

"Now for your very first job," Kaname said, after pulling Zero all the way upstairs, which was close to impossible because he couldn't gather his legs. "I think I'll make it an easy task, so you can get used to your new corset. I think I'll let you do the dishes. I'm pretty sure it need to be done."

Zero didn't answer, but went to the kitchen, his movements limited due to the stick between his legs. But once he'd managed to get out there, he stopped up. Because the entire kitchen was filled of dirty plates and cutlery. Kaname found a bowl and a brush to him. Before the pureblood left, he stepped all up close, kissed Zero and touched him lightly between the legs. Zero once again felt the arousal break through the surface and cleaning was the last thing he wanted to do. But he knew that Kaname didn't think he'd earned himself the pleasure yet.

Instead, he began cleaning. Kaname stood behind him, with a hand that came from behind between his legs. He couldn't concentrate about cleaning any more, and instead focused on the sensations. The hunter was suddenly pulled back from his senses by a resounding slap. "You'll take no breaks. Not until all of it is cleaned."

Zero pulled back. "Sorry," he mumbled silently, knowing the pureblood was expecting a response. Another slap hit his face. "What did you say? You should always speak high and clear to me!"

"Sorry," Zero repeated. Higher this time. "That was better. Continue."

Kaname continued touching the hunter between his legs and it was only the thought of the slap he'd just received that kept him to his work. A pureblood's power could easily do quite a lot of damage to his body, and it didn't seem like Kaname cared very much if he hurt Zero or not. When the pureblood was pleased with his obedience, Kaname went into the living room to relax, while Zero should finish the dishes.

It was almost too much to stand. That bastard had gotten Zero so aroused, he could feel himself press against the plastic and now he was even alone with free hands.

With left hand, he continued making noise with the plates, while his right hand found it's way to his lap. He quickly found a good spot and moved his hand hard and fast over it, suffocating a moan, while still making noise with the plates. He would have loved to touch his nibbles, but the corset was in the way, so instead he continued harder in his lap.

But then, the catastrophe happened. Kaname stood right in front of him and pulled his hand away from his lap. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? You won't get away with this!"

The pureblood took a strong hold of his wrist, while pulling the ex-human upstairs. When they got to an upstairs hallway, Kaname opened a door to a small room in which there only stood a table. But what table. On all the table's legs and edges, there were attached straps or hinges. Kaname almost threw Zero over the table so he landed on his stomach. The pureblood attached his ankles lowest down on two of the table's legs, then stretched his body out and fastened his wrists on the opposite edge. Zero fought his tears back. He was frightened against his will and the corset hurt when laying in this way. It gnawed in his skin.

Kaname found the ball gag and bound it tightly to his head. He didn't dare trying to rebel. It would be futile and the pureblood was so infuriated, that Zero almost blamed himself for making him this mad. Next, Kaname blindfolded him. After that, he didn't hear a sound for a very long time. He was beginning to think that being bound in this uncomfortable position was going to be his punishment. But he should have known better. Zero heard him again in the hallway and he sensed that Kaname entered the room and stood behind him.

The hunter screamed violently through the ball gag when the whip hit his buttocks. Once, twice, thrice… He counted ten whiplashes and hoped that Kaname would let it stay with that, because much against his will, he once again felt how the arousal broke through the surface. Kaname noticed too.

"You horny little boy. You like it! Then I think you've deserved a little more. Again, the pureblood let the whip hit him repeatedly and Zero was confused. Now he was turned on by being whipped by the psychopath as well? Why was he so weird?

When Kaname finally stopped, Zero had soaked his blindfold with tears that he hadn't been able to hold back. The pureblood loosened his arms and legs and helped him to stand up, afterwards taking the ball gag and blindfold away. Zero didn't dare looking in his eyes, not when his own eyes were slightly reddened. That bastard shouldn't have the amusement of witnessing how the hunter had cried. Besides, he knew how mad Kaname had been. When the pureblood left the room, he barely dared moving.

He stood still and half disoriented by the table. When Kaname returned, he had a pair of handcuffs in one hand and using them, he fastened Zero's hands on his back. "Now, you might have learned to keep your hands off yourself!" He pulled the hunter downstairs again.

"You better get these dishes done. If anything breaks, you'll get punished. But you know that." Kaname turned his back on Zero and left.

**A/N **Like it?


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Zero stood back, desperate. How on Earth was he supposed to be able to do the rest of the dishes with his hands secured behind his back? But he had to find a way out, he'd do anything to avoid getting the whip again. He took the brush used for dishwashing between the teeth and tried to clean the plates, he'd already placed in the water.

He was relieved when he noticed that it actually could work that way. But when he had to turn it, he once again ran into problems. If he wanted to turn it with the teeth, that meant that the hunter had to stick his entire head down in the bowl. And the thought of the taste of soap water wasn't attracting in the slightest way.

Zero turned and tried to turn the plate with his locked hands. If he had been able to learn in over the table, then maybe it would have been possible, but he couldn't sit on his red behind and the corset made it impossible for him to sway in the back. No matter how much he tried, he simply couldn't reach the plate. He turned again and knew that there was no way around it. He took a deep breath and then dipped his head in the water, took the plate with the teeth and lifted it. He turned his head and carefully placed the plate back in the water, cleaning the other side. The he dipped the head once again, lifted it and placed it on the table. Then, he got the towel between the lips, cornered the plate and dried one side, turned it and dried the other side. Then lifted it again to put it back in place.

He continued like that all day.

Kaname was very pleased. He stood behind the hunter while he washed one plate after another. He clearly hadn't heard that the pureblood had reentered. Suddenly, he couldn't hold himself back. He took off his shoes as silently as possible. Then, he sneaked all up close and just as Zero'd lifted another plate to turn it, Kaname touched between his legs and pressed hard. When Zero gasped highly and lost grip of the plate so it fell down in the water again, splashing soap all over them, he had to force his face to remain calm.

An itching slap hit the side of the hunter's face, quickly followed by a hard slap of the pureblood's backhand over his swollen behind. Zero winched highly. "What the hell are you doing? I have told you already that you mustn't hold a break before you're all done! You could have broken that plate. And you know that I don't want any of those plates broken, don't you?"

"Sorry," Zero said with clenched teeth. "That's not enough! Look at the mess you made. It has to be cleaned before you continue. And since you have been disobedient, you'll get to lick the water off the floor." Zero knew he didn't have a choice, so he got down to his knees, learned forward and started licking.

Kaname had to force himself to be clear in the head. Here lay this beautiful boy on his knees, with his behind in the air and his legs spread of the stick, so the pureblood could watch how aroused he was. Oh, how he'd loved to hold around those hips and take Zero dry. Hear him scream his passion out. But Kaname had to wait. When Zero finally finished, the pureblood helped him to stand. "That was better. Continue."

Zero continued the dishes, while Kaname continued occasionally touching between his legs. Every time the hunter had to lift a plate, he pressed harder and Zero had to clench his teeth until it hurt in order to keep the plate between his teeth. But the many hard touches didn't just pass through him. Here he stood, with spread legs, his ass naked and his hands locked behind his back, while a man behind him kept touching his lap's most sensitive spots. He tried focusing on the work though, because he had the feeling that Kaname would be mad at him again if he came without permission. But it was hard, in every meaning of the word.

When he finally finished the dishes, Kaname lead him into the living room and forced him to sit on his knees in front of the pureblood's favorite chair. He sat with lightly spread legs, his body glistening with sweat and his face red after the warm water. Kaname let him sit like that for an hour. At that point the arousal had fallen back again, laying just beneath the surface.

Kaname stood up and left, only to return moments later with an even longer plastic suit. He asked Zero to stand up and then locked the old plastic suit off him, putting it away. Then, he pushed Zero up against a wall, lightly touching between his buttocks as he'd done before. But then, suddenly, he pressed a finger in, without preparation or lubrication and Zero let out a shocked yell. It didn't _really_ hurt, he was too aroused for that, but it was uncomfortable and unfamiliar.

Kaname quickly started nuzzling him again to make him relax and Zero barely believed that the pureblood really would let him come. That the pureblood really thought he'd deserved it yet.

Kaname didn't, though.

When he'd finally driven Zero to the very edge, he stopped and locked the hunter's body into the new corset. The only difference between the new and the old was, that the new was a bit longer. This one ended at Zero's knees. He quickly discovered two problems with this one. Firstly, there was no way he could touch himself. His arms simply weren't long enough to reach under it. And second, now he couldn't sit down or bow down, because the plastic was too close to his body, holding it in an iron grip.

Kaname led him outside in the warm summer weather. It was night, but still warm in the air and bathed in moonlight. The pureblood found a long chain that was connected to the house, and locked it around Zero's ankle. Then, he entered the house and got out with a basket.

"Can you see the Mirabelle trees? All the Mirabelle plums, you can reach, you'll harvest. Of course, you won't get any breaks until you're done." Again, Zero stared up at Kaname in shock and disbelief. From where he stood, he could see at least twenty trees. All with an enormous amount of plums. "Any questions?"

Knowing it would do him no good to protest, Zero resigned. "No," he answered, but fell when he tried to get out of the way from the slap Kaname was giving him. Damn corset.

Now Kaname screamed at him once again. "Are you trying to avoid your punishment, you fucking whore? You know very well that you may never say no to me! If you reach a situation where no is the answer I want to hear, then you simply have to reformulate your answer. And now you're trying to avoid punishment? What am I going to do about you?"

Zero curled together under his wrath. It had been pure reflex that he'd tried to get out of the way. But he knew that Kaname now thought he'd deserved another rough punishment. "Don't you think so too?"

Zero realized that the pureblood had spoken to him. He didn't have any idea of the context of the question, but judging from his last words, he knew what kind of reaction Kaname wanted. "Yes."

"I thought so. Then the plums have to wait for tomorrow I guess…"

**A/N **So, after some chapters, what do you guys think? I'm very happy for all your lovely comments.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Kaname led him inside again, locked his hands behind his back and once again changed the long corset with the short. Then the pureblood pulled him upstairs for the second time that day, threw him into the room, tied him to the table, gagged and blindfolded him. Afterwards he left, but quickly returned and after a few seconds, Zero once again felt the whip against his already sore buttocks.

This time he got fifteen lashes, before Kaname let him rest. At the same time, he could still feel his arousal. Kaname lightly touched it and the hunter half-moaned. Then, the pureblood left the room again, but soon returned.

Kaname touched him between the buttocks again, this time with something that felt cold and sickeningly dirty against his skin. A scream, muffled by the gag, escaped Zero and he struggled the best he could against the restraints, which only resulted in five extra lashes with the whip, painting red lines over him. He started crying again, much against his will. This was something he'd never tried before. Something he'd never felt the want to try.

When Kaname thought he'd applied the lubrication satisfyingly, he tried to press his finger up again, but Zero clenched his buttocks and tried to deny him access. He moved and when he used the whip again, he really laid power into it. Zero was sobbing uncontrollably now.

Kaname once again tried pressing with his finger. When it was inside, he inserted another. He started applying lubricant inside as well, and when he was satisfied, he pulled out again. But afterwards, Zero felt something different press against him. Something much larger than a finger. The tip had already entered and Kaname pressed harder to get the butt plug completely inside, although the hunter complicated matters much.

He screamed of pain and indignation, while trying to ease the press inside by turned and clenching, making it harder for Kaname to get it in. But suddenly, he succeed, it slipped into place and Zero lay silent. But Kaname wasn't done with him yet.

The pureblood went in front of his head, put a nose clamp on him, so he only could breathe through the mouth, loosened the ball gag and forced the hunter to take him in the mouth. Once again, he was forced to suck it, but when his movements were limited, Kaname apparently didn't feel like he was doing a good enough job, because he grabbed Zero's hair and started to move with long, deep movements. He took it as far in it could go, kept it where, and only removed it when Zero started struggling desperately for air. It just felt too good when the hunter by pure reflex sucked harder. Then, he pulled the tip all out to Zero's lips, just to repeat the process again and again, faster and faster.

Every time, the pureblood held it still in Zero's throat, he felt that he was getting suffocated. He constantly lacked air and he started to get dizzy. But he also got more and more aroused. It was a thrill to get taken in both ends at the same time. But when he started to move his lap over the table, he got a smack over the buttocks with the whip.

"You don't move!" Kaname's voice sounded frighteningly still and Zero dared nothing else but to comply. But he constantly had to concentrate to keep still, which stimulated him more than he'd ever tried before. Just to lay still, while he'd something up his ass and a man he'd just met stood there and brutally fucked his mouth. It wasn't very pleasant, but it was a thrill, and when the pureblood finally finished deep down in his throat, he just wished it'd never stop.

Kaname forced him to clean him off afterwards and then loosened him from the table. But when he tried to stand up, the pureblood pushed him down on his knees instead. He removed the corset and then found a broad, leather choker that he, with padlocks, secured around Zero's fragile neck. In the choker, there were some small chains attached, which Kaname locked to his wrists. He could well see the purpose with those. They were too short for him to be able to touch himself in any way. In the choker, there was a long chain that Kaname tucked impatiently in, when he went for the door. Zero would stand up to follow, but a slap sent him down.

"From now on, you're only standing when I've permitted you to. All the other time, you'll crawl like the little horny animal that you are! Understood?"

"… Yes…" Kaname glared at him. Zero was hard to break, much harder than he'd expected from someone his status. He did what Kaname wanted, that wasn't the problem. But he was defiant in spirit, he refused to break. He glared and he didn't care that Kaname was his master. It irritated Kaname, but it also stimulated his sadistic sides.

Zero crawled after him when he continued out the door. Down the stairs, he allowed Zero to crawl first, but at the same time demanded that he went down the stairs with his head first. The short chains forced him to bow even more forward every time he took a step down, making his behind lift up in Kaname's line of sight. The pureblood felt how aroused he got from seeing that, even though he'd just gotten release and he decided that this night, he'd learn that hunter true discipline and at the same time satisfy all his lusts. It would be fun.

Down the stairs, Zero once again noticed that he was hard. Would it never stop? When he didn't continue, unsure of where to go, a kick in the ass sent him out in a small washroom. There, Kaname locked the longest chain to a closet and left.

The thought of escape was in his head at once, but he didn't dare try, afraid of what the pureblood would do to him if he caught him. He stood on all four, since he couldn't sit on his sore behind. The fact that the butt plug was still inside of him kept his arousal on edge, but he didn't dare try to touch himself, because he could only too vividly imagine how mad Kaname would be. Besides, the pureblood had promised that he'd help Zero come if he behaved and it was this promise he learned against now.

**A/N **Like? Besides, as an answer to a comment, I'm sorry I've misspelled nipples xD

I'm not from an English speaking country, and this is my first fanfiction in English, so I'm happy for such comments. I'm not very good at English yet, sorry. But it's because it's my second language. I don't hope I've made too many noticeable mistakes though xD


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Zero stood on all four for hours. When Kaname finally returned, he'd apparently been out shopping, because he had a huge bag with him. From the bag, he pulled a dog basket and placed it on the floor. "You'll sleep here from now on." Zero gave him a glare. Like hell was he going to sleep in that thing. Rather on the floor.

Apart from the basket, he also placed a frightening array of two new butt plugs on a small table out of Zero's reach. One was a little larger than the one the hunter currently had, the other even larger. "Now you can get used to the sight, because when I'm done with you, I want you to be able to swallow the largest one. Zero gasped in shock, it was the biggest butt plug he'd ever seen, and until very shortly before, he'd never tried having anything up there, so it seemed like a completely unreachable goal. But he'd rather try and fail than be stubborn and get more of Kaname's trademark anger.

"Come here." Kaname loosened the chain from the closet and pulled Zero after him. He moved as quickly as he could for the iron still holding his legs apart. In the living room, Kaname had moved some furniture around so a sofa without back, but with arms stood in the middle. The curtains were drawn, the fire was lit and Zero could see a great cross in the other end of the room.

"Now listen up." Kaname turned to him. "If you behave tonight, does everything I ask of you without protesting and don't awake my anger, I'll allow that I do you later. Deal?"

A quick "yes!" Zero was so on edge that he couldn't think of anything else than how nice it would be to finally get release.

"Good." Kaname had to repress a smile when he saw the hunter's face. "From now on and the rest of the evening, I don't want to hear a single sound escape your lips. Understood?" A quick nod. Kaname turned him around towards a buck he'd missed. It was a long, round beam, hanging in two chains from the loft. It was clothed with some thick, soft , black fabric. The pureblood asked him to lay down and, while laying on the ground, Kaname got the middle-sized butt plug.

He suffocated an outburst. He hadn't expected he was going to the next size already. They only just started. But he knew that he had to stay silent, in order to stay on Kaname's good side. The pureblood removed the butt plug from between the hunter's legs.

Zero felt how empty it suddenly became, almost wishing for something to replace the empty feeling, but squirmed when Kaname started making room for the bigger plug.

He wanted to scream out his pain when Kaname started pressing it in, but pressed the lips tight together and the pureblood smiled impressed at him. Again, he felt something run down his legs and again, he was aware of his own hard-on, screaming for release. The butt plug slipped into place.

It had been harder than with the smaller one, but because Zero was this aroused, he naturally relaxed in all muscles, even though he was on edge. Kaname helped him stand, removed the iron between his legs for the very first time and lifted him until he was lying on top of the beam. It hang so high up that Zero had no way of reaching the ground. Kaname made sure to hook the end of the plug to small hooks on the beam. "Now you're just sitting there. No falling down." He disappeared and Zero was left half-sitting, half-hanging alone.

It was hard keeping balance on the beam and it was only the plug that hindered him in falling down. But as he sat there, the plug was also at the same time pushed farther into him and expanded him even wider. When he, the times he also most fell down, learned forward to balance himself, the clothed beam rubbed against his arching flesh and he almost came. But he tried to hold himself back, Kaname wouldn't be pleased at all if he came and then fell down.

Kaname let Zero sit like that for half an hour and when it finally ended, his skin was covered in sweat and his eyes was cloudy with desire. But he didn't say a thing, not even when he was lifted off the beam or when the plug was removed. Kaname loosened the hunter's arms from the collar and refastened them to the cross. Again, he put the iron spreader between Zero's legs and in that way held his entrance half-open. Then, he rolled the TV in front of the hunter and let him watch a movie. A porno movie.

Then, he got all up close behind Zero and lightly caressed his nipples. It was almost too much to bear. He'd been constantly on edge for almost two days and then, Kaname stood behind him, touching his sensitive spots, while the television played a not-too-discreet movie was almost too much for him to hold his release away.

But Zero refused to give in. Kaname had promised he could get screwed if he behaved. So, he would behave! He pressed his mouth shut and started reciting all the capitals he knew, inside his head. Afterwards, he tried countries, kings, famous persons, animals and so on, until Kaname finally let him go and stopped the movie.

"Good job, Zero." The pureblood nodded approvingly. "You've deserved your reward."

**A/N: **Sorry for longer waiting. Really sorry. And don't worry, as you might've guessed there'll finally be a real lemon next time. Although… Kaname's still got something up his sleeve.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

Zero almost collapsed on his way to the sofa and if Kaname hadn't grabbed him, he'd have fallen. The pureblood placed him on the couch and he winced inside when the weight suddenly shifted to his sore buttocks. But nothing could outshine the gracious feeling of knowing that the burning fire soon would be put out.

Kaname asked him to sit on his knees on the couch. When he'd done as requested, the pureblood let go of his pants and somehow, he managed to work his way in between Zero's legs, such that he lay on the iron spreader. Again, he attached Zero's hands to the collar and then, he took on a condom. Zero gave him a long look. Was he afraid of catching anything? He was a pureblood, he couldn't bear nor get such a disease.

Afterwards, the pureblood found a small bottle with some thick, white cream that Zero took as being lubrication. He applied it over himself and then requested that Zero should sit down over him.

The hunter had great trouble moving on top of it, both because he was reluctant to do something so humiliating , but also because it was hard for him to detain his lust and because Kaname lay on top of the pole. When he'd finally guided himself to the right place, he had difficulties guiding himself on it. And because he couldn't use his arms, he was nearly desperate when the pureblood showed him mercy and lead himself all up close.

The hunter sat down slowly to not hurt himself more than necessary and to enjoy his penetration. But even though he was inches from releasing and had been stretched, he couldn't take all of Kaname in, which in some way aroused him even more.

He was completely filled and now waited impatiently for the pureblood to signal that he could start moving. But apparently, Kaname was in no way in a hurry. For every minute, it became harder to sit still and he was on the brink of bursting when the pureblood finally signaled that he could start.

The hunter moved up and down with slow movements to adapt himself at the same time as he thrust his hips a little backwards so he was hit in a good spot. But it did kind of surprise him how little he felt and how little it pleased. It didn't even hurt although he'd been slightly worried beforehand. As wet and aroused as he was, he shouldn't need more than five or six thrusts. He moved faster and pressed harder, but it was as if he could feel lesser with every movement. He could barely feel anything inside, even though the arousal still burned high.

It was only now that he noticed Kaname's half cruel smile.

"Did you really think I'd let you come although you've been nothing but disobedient all day? The cream is a very strong local anesthetic. It only takes a couple of minutes for it to work and, since I've taken a condom on, I can still feel everything. I promised I would let myself do you and I have. But now I want you!" Kaname caught Zero's hips in a tight grip and turned them around so he suddenly was on top.

Again, he opened the small bottle and this time applied a little on Zero's nipples and his shaft. The pureblood held his arms apart so he could touch himself until he grew numb in all the places that could possibly give him release.

Zero was almost crying of disappointment. It was true that Kaname had only promised that he would take Zero. But it was almost unbearable to know that he was currently in bed with someone and that he would soon have probably harsh sex without being able to feel anything at all. That he lay with his legs painfully spread and he could feel discomfort at his entrance didn't help.

Apparently, Kaname thought he'd waited long enough, because he immediately started moving in slow, deep thrusts that Zero could feel pushed his body to the limits of what it could possibly take inside. For the hunter, it was physiological torture. He knew the movements, the rhythm and he knew, how he should feel during intercourse, although he'd only experienced with females, but he felt nothing at all. The pureblood still had his arms in an iron grip and Zero just lay there, allowing Kaname to do him, unable to resist even if he'd tried.

The knowing of what was going on kept Zero's arousal just beneath the surface, just in the place where he knew a single stroke would send him over the edge and he wanted to scream his frustration out, but a hand over his mouth stopped him. "Remember, not a word from you the entire evening."

Kaname increased the speed and now rode the boy harshly, while touching his nipples and his manhood. For the first time, he didn't have to hold his lusts back, he could continue with this treatment all night without doing the hunter a favor. He'd never come. On the contrary, the pureblood could see how the arousal reached a new level, much higher than it had been before, relaxing enough to allow Kaname full entry. He continued moving fast and felt how he neared climax. One last movement and then, he could finally release. He felt how the condom got filled up and was mildly amused for a second of the mind image of Zero carrying a baby. He released harshly and for a long time and when he finally finished, he collapsed on top of Zero and fell asleep.

**A/N: **So sorry for long wait, but I've been out travelling and forgot to warn you guys.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

It was impossible for Zero to fall asleep. The disappointment was deeply rooted in him and his arousal was just beneath the surface. It took a long time before he was able to think clearly. His foot was asleep. Kaname was still on top of him and his weight had stopped the flow of blood in his entire lower region. The pureblood didn't look like he was about to wake up, but Zero wouldn't like to have the pleasure of waking him just because it was a bit uncomfortable for him. It would be disobedient, it wouldn't gain him anything but punishment and he couldn't escape either way.

In reality, it was fair enough that Kaname had punished him. He'd been disobedient all day, as the pureblood also had pointed out. If Kaname wasn't satisfied with Zero, he shouldn't encourage disobedience. If Zero really behaved from now on, without being disobedient, he wouldn't have any reason to punish the hunter in this way, and he promised himself that from now on, he'd try to please the pureblood in hopes that it would end up benefitting him.

Zero didn't get much sleep that night. He didn't dare moving out of fear to wake Kaname and he was cold, because he was naked and because he still lay with arms and legs spread. His legs were growing numb from being constantly risen since Kaname still lay under the iron bar. When the numb feeling in his lower regions worn off as the cream lost it's effect, he also got disrupted every time Kaname moved a little. The pureblood's hands were still lying on his nipples and his shaft, while he was still inside and even though he wasn't hard anymore, it was still big enough for Zero to clearly feel it.

When Kaname finally woke up, it was already dark and Zero had only slept for a couple of hours, where he'd awoken every tenth minute or so. He was exhausted. Kaname pulled away and was on his way to the hallway when he turned and asked Zero to follow.

The hunter let himself slide off the cough and followed the pureblood upstairs on his hands and knees. But this time, Kaname didn't head for the already dreaded room with the table. He continued a little longer down and opened a door to a bathroom. "Wash yourself in here. Throughout. You must only use cold water and you stay down on all four. Also, I want you to make sure you're shaved between the legs, on the legs and under your arms. You have fifteen minutes."

Kaname locked the door behind him and Zero hurried to begin. It was incredibly difficult to wash when he had to keep at least one hand on the floor, but he made it and was almost done drying himself off when the pureblood reentered.

Kaname asked him to stand still so he could check that Zero'd done a good enough job. Because his legs were separated by the bar, Kaname had free sight to the hunter's lab, the lab that sent fire through his body with the smallest touch, almost causing his arms to give way under him. Zero got a hard slap for not standing still and then, Kaname continued checking him.

When the pureblood was satisfied, he sat down on a tiny chair and asked Zero to sit on an equally small chair in front of him. When he'd done as Kaname wanted, the pureblood learned forward and touched his manhood, hard and fast, making it almost impossible for Zero to sit still on the chair. He continued until he could hear Zero's breathing get faster and deeper and then a little bit more. When he was sure that the hunter was close, he stopped and pulled away.

"Today, I'm taking you with me to the city. But I have to be sure you're behaving in there. Will you be a good boy?" When hesitation and silence was the only answer, Kaname sighed in fake frustration. "If you behave in the city, I'll make sure you get as much _fun_ as you'd like tonight." That decided it for Zero and he nodded quickly. Kaname had just brought his always lurking arousal to the surface again and the hunter couldn't think clearly.

"I've unfortunately thrown out all of your clothing," Kaname sighed, stood up and signaled for Zero to follow. "But when I was in the city yesterday, I found some clothing you can use. It's in here." Zero followed the pureblood on his hands and knees into something looking like a bedroom. Apparently, it was Kaname's.

On the bed, some clothing lay that Zero immediately recognized under the category of clothing he'd never wear because it was too revealing. A grey, sporty top that sat tightly around the chest and ended right underneath it, a pair of summer sandals and a piece the hunter with dread realized was a skirt. No underwear.

"Take it on." Kaname's voice was mildly encouraging. The hunter had a hard time getting into the small parts when he had to stay on the floor, but eventually it got on. He considered refusing to wear the skirt, since it would be too embarrassing, but figured that Kaname would just punish him and either force him to wear it any way or force him to take into town without anything to cover himself.

"Do you want to eat before we go?" Kaname asked casually as he swallowed the hunter with his eyes. Zero suddenly felt how hungry he was. He'd been hungry for so long now that he didn't feel it, apart from when Kaname mentioned anything about food. He nodded.

"Good. But first some new rules. First, all the previous rules still apply. Second, I want you to always talk about yourself as this humble slave. Third, you must NEVER speak to or about me as anything but your Master. So, you can't say you and yours to or about me any longer. And fourth, when we're outside the house, you must always wear this strap around your ankle, it'll prevent you from making mistakes. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master," Zero quickly answered.

"Wear that strap now then," Kaname commanded next. It was some kind of metal-ring, with some kind of electric thing in. The electric part couldn't be seen on the outside of it. Zero took on the strap and fastened it around his ankle. When he was done, Kaname stepped all up close and then, he pulled out some kind of device from his pocket. He pressed a switch and put it back in the pocket. "That what it. From now on and until it put it out again, you have to keep inside a radius of two meters from me. If you come just one centimeter outside of this radius, you'll get an electric shock and it'll grow stronger the longer you're outside of this range."

"But if you wanted something to eat, before we go, we have to go downstairs." They began walking down the stairs, but halfway down, Kaname changed his mind and sat down on a step. There, he opened the button in his pants and released himself. He was already half-aroused. "You know the drill."

Zero hesitated for a few seconds, before resigning himself. "Master, will you allow your… this humble slave to suck you, so this humble slave can taste his master's liquids?" While he spoke, Kaname grew in size. "You have my permission, slave," he said, a smug smile playing in the corners of his mouth. Zero pleasured as best he could and it didn't take long for Kaname to finish.

They entered the kitchen where Kaname found two pieces of fruit, a juice and a piece of toast for Zero. When he'd eaten, without feeling full, he got blindfolded and Kaname removed the spreader between his legs. "You have permission to walk until I say you can't. Follow. We have to get in a car." The pureblood took his arm and lead him outside. Zero was sure that he was being lead around in circles so he shouldn't be able to find the car again, and when they finally stopped, the hunter was completely confused.

Kaname opened a door in the car, and then placed Zero on a seat and secured his safety belt. Then, he sat in the other side of the car, started the engine and drove towards the town. When they'd driven around half-an-hour, he slowed down and drove the car into a parking lot. He stopped the car and took off Zero's blindfold. He blinked erratically and was surprised when it turned out that they were in front of a car-repair shop.

"In a minute, I'll drive the car to the mechanic. Something's wrong with the brakes. But when we're in there, I want you to sit with one leg on the floor and one on the cardoor so your legs are spread. The mechanic has to be able to see your naked flesh underneath that skirt all the time, do you understand that?"

"Yes, master," Zero answered, shaken. He didn't have the slightest desire to spread his legs for some complete stranger and then without underwear! But he'd promised himself to be a good boy today, so he would obey.

**A/N: **So sorry for the long wait. I haven't discontinued this story, I promise. I just took a long break from writing. I hope you haven't lost interest. Next chapter will be up soon.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

Inside the garage, there was only one man in sight. He was young, little more than a teenager, perhaps seventeen or eighteen, with short hair. Zero couldn't see much more, since the man was pretty much covered in oil from hair to shoes, but he suspected the man might be a blond. Over his right chest pocket, the initials A.H were engraved. He was obviously a noble.

"Go for it," Kaname instructed before walking out to speak to the mechanic, who, from what Zero could see, showed him great respect. Zero gathered his courage, opened the door and sat as he'd been ordered to. To his surprise he once again felt how aroused he was. Apparently, he thought to himself in sarcasm, it didn't matter what it was. He was just horny all the time. The mechanic came over to the car and Zero watched in clearly uncomfortable silence, how he shocked stopped and then, without further hesitation or shame, stared at what was underneath the skirt.

The mechanic pretended like he had to repair something at the front door, so that he could be in Zero's close surroundings and from time to time, he turned his head towards the hunter, dried off his face with the back of the hand and sighed heavily, as if what he did required a lot of power. But when he sighed, he made sure that his breath hit Zero's very vulnerable groin, which just made him all the more lusty.

When the mechanic finally finished what he had to do, Kaname once again got in the car and drove on. This time, he entered something a kind to a walking street. He parked the car and led Zero to a goldsmith shop. Before they entered, Kaname turned around. "You'll get seated on a high barstool in there. You'll keep your legs spread, and not a sound from you lips from now on and until I permit you to. Understood?" he asked, Zero answering with a nod, and then they entered the shop.

Inside, a worker quickly spotted them. "Kaname-sama! Is this…?" The worker let her eyes wander briefly over Zero's body. "Please follow to the backroom."

The girl was young as well, eighteen or something the like, with long hair in a dusty blond color. She showed them into another room and showed Zero a chair. Just as Kaname'd said, it was a barstool. He sat on it and slowly, reluctantly, spread his legs. It clearly caused a bit of a distraction for the girl. "I want you to take a look on his piercings, just so that I'm sure everything is alright with those. And then I want an ankle chain, with a permanent lock on it, which has a metal plate carrying this inscription," Kaname explained, handing a piece of paper to the girl who quickly read it, nodded and then started her work.

When it was done, Zero was allowed to see the description before it got locked around his ankle. SLAVE.

He got wetter yet, at the thought of how everyone would be able to see that he obeyed his so-called master. The girl made herself comfortable in an office-chair that she rolled in front of the barstool, and prepared herself to look at Zero's piercings. While she turned the rings around in their holes, she, just accidentally, brushed her hand over his hard nipples. When he discovered that no one made an objection, she got more daring.

"Should I get him a nipple-piercing?" she asked quickly, while squeezing both of his nipples and looking deeply in his eyes. Zero tried to avoid her gaze, but Kaname hadn't made an objection, so he didn't dare defy her, in case they were friends. "Do you think it'll suit him?" Kaname asked untouched. The girl continued squeezing his nipples and rubbing all over his chest.

"I'm not sure. Maybe, his chest is too solid to get the best result." Kaname looked like he was considering it really well, while the girl squeezed harder around the nipples and Zero fought to sit still, even though he had the greatest lost to force a release through with one of them.

When Kaname spoke again, he'd decided that he wouldn't like a nipple piercing, at least not yet. Disappointedly, the girl started checking for infections in his piercings instead. Which she did by ripping very roughly in the ring, and Zero only just managed to stop the scream in time. Before the girl moved, she squeezed one last time around his nipples, and then before Zero knew it, he was outside of the shop, in the car and on to the next place on Kaname's list.

**A/N: **I decided to double-post, since I haven't been able to post in so long, hope all of you enjoy.

By the way… can you guess who those people are? xD


End file.
